What it's like to Belong
by RobinsonAR
Summary: Cenizo wakes up to find he's been abducted be a secret organization he's never even heard of. Who are they? What do they want with him? And do they have anything to do with the Dark Lord Harry Potter? AU. Follows all books bar epilogue. M/M Slash HP/OC.
1. A New Life

Disclaimer:

Everything you recognise belongs to JK.

Cenizo Verem and The Agency both all mine.

The plot line is based loosely on a plot I invented to enrich the life of my Hogwarts RPG.

Warnings:

This story will be Slash, so if you don't like that kind of thing, stay clear.

It will also become dark nearer the end and there will be mentions of suicide, self-harm and depression, so skip those parts if it disturbs you in any way (I'll post a warning at the top of each chapter)

This is not one of those bubbly, happily ever after fics, so if that's what you're looking for, I suggest you look elsewhere.

~x~

**What it's like to Belong**

Chapter 1: A New Life

Cenizo Verum loved to learn. He was extremely inquisitive and had acquired the knack of getting out of any tricky situation that was made known to him. He'd fought in the Battle of Hogwarts on the side of the Light and had achieved 10 OWLs just a year later. His second battle scenario occurred a week before the Easter holidays of his 7th year. This time he was not so lucky… He returned to Hogwarts, with his best friend murdered by Potters wand. He found the grief unbearable and was given the privilege of extra time before taking his NEWTs. He finished his education at Hogwarts with six Outstanding NEWTs, and the highest mark in Defence since, well, ever. He'd felt a deep satisfaction in the fact that he'd beaten Potter. Soon after leaving Hogwarts, he joined the Auror programme, desperate to keep his mind busy and away from depressing thoughts. He became the fastest wizard ever to complete Auror training; taking less than a year to completely finish the course. He ascended the ranks fast enough, but quickly grew bored, and transferred departments, becoming an Unspeakable. This enabled him to hunt Potter on his own, seeking revenge for the death of his closest friend.

However, during one of his 'missions', he disappeared. Suddenly abducted; stunned and taken to a secure location, home to an organization known as The Agency. This is where our story begins.

~x~

Cenizo opened one eye, sleepily. What the…? He sat up suddenly, probing his immediate surroundings with magic; but he detected nothing. He didn't allow himself to relax as his eyes shifted around the empty, foreign room; taking in every tiny detail. He frowned. How in Merlin's name had he got here? Last thing he could remember was chasing a lead he'd got on Potter, then… Nothing. He couldn't even remember who it was who'd attacked him. Now that _was_ worrying. Whoever was keeping him here was obviously extremely powerful.

"Shit." He murmured. This was not good. He stood up and almost cried out with joy as he noted his wand on the only table in the room. He bent to pick it up; relishing the fact he now had a way out. Feeling more confident, he spun around, meaning to apparate. However, his newly formed plan was foiled when he opened his eyes and found he'd remained in the room. He turned towards the door (annoyed at his failed attempt at an escape) and quickly muttered an Alohomora. The door remained firmly shut. Cenizo let out a breath in exasperation and strode towards it. He carefully placed a hand on the metal, but jumped back in astonishment when his hand had caused the door to open slightly. He walked up to the door again, pushing it warily. He brandished his wand – paranoia met with an empty corridor. Breathing a sigh of relief, he stepped out cautiously into the unknown.

~x~

"Guardian," A tall man with dark hair rushed into a room, clearly panicking about something. "Sir, he's awake."

Guardian nodded calmly.

The man, known as Calum, fumbled around with his wand for a moment, wondering whether or not to say anything more. Eventually he worked up the courage to ask a question. "Sir, that spell was supposed to keep him sedated for at least another week."

"Yes. Well this is Cenizo we're talking about."

"But he's still so young! Can he really be as powerful as you say?"

Guardian nodded again. "He was a match for any Death Eater at the age of 15."

Calum's jaw dropped, his eyes widened. "S-seriously?" he spluttered.

"I was there when he walked away from a duel with Antonin Dolohov. Alive. And if your eyes get any wider, I'm afraid they might pop out completely. Please get a hold of yourself Calum." Guardian scolded, viewing the man almost lazily.

"Y-yes, Sir. Of course."

~TBC~

_A/N: Okay, so after spending a whole week doing nothing but writing, I've decided I totally need restart this fic. I had a basic idea of where it was going but once I started to plan in more detail, I realised that my initial thoughts behind The Agency were really, really wrong. So I needed to change that as soon as possible really. I've come up with some really good ideas, and I've got about half of the story sketched out in notes, but after that, I'm not totally sure where it's going. There is one scene between Harry and Cenizo that was my inspiration for this fic, and it will be occuring much later in the fic. I'm just working out how to get to it._

_~cenizobelle xo_


	2. Anyone For Coffee?

Disclaimer:

Everything you recognise belongs to JK.

Cenizo Verem, The Agency and the plot line are all mine.

~x~

**What it's like to Belong**

Chapter 2: Anyone for Coffee?

Cenizo rounded another corner: still no-one in sight. This place was eerily silent. It was also clean to the degree of insanity, but that hadn't really registered in Cenizo's mind yet. He readied himself to meet someone when he jogged through the many corridors, but after another five minutes of steady running, there was still no-one in sight. 'Maybe they're all in Starbucks.' He thought to himself; allowing a laugh to escape his lips at the thought of a bunch of robed wizards in a muggle coffee shop.

He came to an abrupt halt when he saw the first window since the one in his cell. He walked towards it slowly, warily. He tried Alohomora on it, but, again, it stayed shut. Expecting this, he reached out towards it. It opened at the brush of his fingertips and he muttered an insult to his captor intelligence. Looking down, he suddenly realised how high up he was. Surprised at the height of the seemingly small building, he transfigured into a pure white Birman cat. The bright blue eyed feline jumped onto the window ledge and calmly looked out, surveying the landscape. He heard a shout from the end of the corridor, but before the owner of the voice could do anything to stop the cat, it jumped. A few seconds later, it landed gracefully on the ground as if it hadn't just fell from a seventh storey window. The man rushed to the window, but where the splattered cat should be, stood a well-built man with messy golden hair and bright blue eyes.

Cenizo checked around quickly, before running off, away from the building. "Halt!" The man from inside shouted out the window. Cenizo chose to ignore him and continued running. Seconds later, Cenizo heard an alarm start inside the building, and a cool female could be heard stating: 'Target 13 has escaped. Disarm and Stun only. That's Target 13, Disarm and Stun.'

Cenizo decided he'd rather not be taken inside the building, back in the clutches of God knows who. He had his suspicions, but hoped that they were false. No-one wanted to be captured by a Dark Lord, and Cenizo was no exception to this rule. Of course, he was still in doubt as to whether this was Potter's work, but it was better to prepare yourself for the worst. After sprinting to a reasonable distance from the compound he attempted to disapparate again. He failed. Cenizo cursed loudly and lashed out a nearby bush; it quickly burst into flames. Why wasn't he carrying his emergency Portkey, specifically designed for situations like these? Because his father had given it to him, that's why. Cenizo cursed again. If it had been anyone else, anyone at all, he would have accepted the help and concern for his safety. But no, it was his father who gave it to him. And Cenizo, predictably, thought he was just being overprotective, and quickly discarded the thing. 'Idiot.'

~x~

Meanwhile, Calum and the other eight members of Squad Arc were quickly making their way out of the maze of corridors. Once outside, they would be able to directly apparate to Cenizo and quickly diffuse the situation. How he had managed to get out in the first place was a mystery; all targets were securely held and heavily guarded. Calum shook his head to clear it, and led his men outside. A series of cracks were heard and the squad disappeared.

~x~

Cenizo spun round when he heard the sound of several people apparating behind him. He pointed his wand at the nearest person, not waiting to see if the person would offer a threat. The man's legs buckled, and he hit the ground. The squad members stared in disbelief, and Cenizo seized this moment of confusion by taking out a couple more people. But his advantage quickly ended when the trained men snapped into action. They quickly stepped into formation and stunning spells flew towards him. Cenizo had to use all his powers of manoeuvrability to dodge them, before retaliating with his own set of spells. Several more men fell, but they kept up their relentless attack on him. Cenizo sent a spell towards them, and their formation split; half the men standing ground to the left, the other half charging towards him, wands brandished. Cenizo conjured his Patronus, a stallion, before sprinting away. The Patronus kept the divided squad occupied as Cenizo made his escape.

"Arc Five." Calum said loudly to one of his men. "Go inform the Guardian of this. Bring him down here if possible." Five nodded in response, and apparated away. The rest of squad Arc ran after Cenizo at another command from Calum, throwing stunners at his rapidly retreating back. They watched him run round the side of the building, and followed. When he was back in sight, the spell casting resumed. None of them noticed the man start to follow them. Unfortunately for them, this made it incredibly easy for the man behind them to pick them off silently, one by one, without them even realising anything was wrong. Finally, the last member of squad Arc was felled. The man waved his wand at the running Cenizo, who quickly dissipated. "Not much of a wizard if you can't spot an illusion …" Cenizo murmured to himself, before running past a wood and towards where he could feel the wards pulsing.

~x~

"Sir." Arc Five entered Guardian's room to find him sitting, and quickly informed him of the situation. "Target 13 is retaliating."

"Interesting." There was a slight pause, in which Five loosened his collar slightly. "Get me Ablaze." Guardian ordered.

"Yes Guardian." Arc Five nodded and hastily left the room to retrieve the required men.

Guardian stood and stretched. "Seems like only the best can take him down now …" he said, striding to his desk and picking his wand up. He wandered over to the door and set a hand on the handle but before leaving, he turned around and asked the empty room sadly, "Where are you Authority?"

~TBC~

_A/N: This chapter has yet to be completely updated. I have finished changing the first chapter, but there is still about double this amount to add on the end of this chapter_

_~cenizobelle xo_


End file.
